


Skilled

by Readerstories



Series: Will Graham x reader [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just recently got into hannibal series and have been hunting for fanfiction afterward. can i ask a will/reader fic? in which will is a vigilante serial killer as well as working in BAU and reader is his fellow agent in FBI. No one has yet to learn about Will the serial killer. Will protects those he care about one way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skilled

Being a FBI agent was never easy, nor fun. Sure, once in a while you get to catch and put away some really bad people, other times you it's neither. Like this last case. The five victims seemed to be random and with no common victimology except that they all lived alone. The first victim was a white, male car salesman and heterosexual. The second was a black, female architect and bisexual. The third was a hispanic, female nurse and heterosexual. The fourth was a white, male grocery clerk and gay. The fifth and last victim was an Asian, female hairdresser and heterosexual.

As far as you could tell, they would never have crossed paths either. They lived in different areas of the city, had different economics and social class, and different modes of transport. Two of them used public transport, but not even then were they near each other. They had all been attacked in their own homes. The killer had been waiting in their bedroom and when they came in; he came from behind them, covered their mouth and slit their throat. After that he had moved them to the bed, tucked them in, and put a paper with the word "Killer" in their mouth. The paper had been from their own home, so it was nothing to get out of that. Between the second and third murder the press had gotten to know this, and they had named him "The self-conscious killer". Even with the BAU on the case, the only thing the FBI had been able to figure out about the killer was that he was male, in his late twenties, maybe early thirties, and he killed for fun.

It was not much to go on, but at least it was something. He killed every two weeks, yet you still had almost nothing on him. He left no forensic evidence and was careful to even switch the hand he held the knife in and applied the same lethal force with no hesitation. It made everyone beyond frustrated. Frustration was the reason you were pacing back and forth in front of the board with the case files while your friend and fellow agent from the BAU Will Graham was watching you.

“To be honest this is so infuriating. Five murders, teen weeks and we have nothing that can help catch this bastard! We have a little, but way too little to make a list small enough to interview everyone on it!” You stopped pacing, almost considering stamping your foot like an impatient child. Instead you tip your head back and look to the ceiling with a sigh. Will stays silent through all this.

“How can he even stay this consistent all the time? He must have some real patience and self-control.” You go over to Will and fall down in the chair next to his.

“I think it is important to stay focused and don’t overreact”, he says quietly. Your head snaps from where you had been staring at the wall.

“Overreact?! This fucker has killed five people, it’s close to when we will likely find another, and we have nothing useful so far! What we have narrows the list to thousands of suspects. We don’t even know what he looks like or may look like. It’s just fucking… gah!” You put you head in your hands. Although you can’t see it, you feel Will looking at you.

“What I meant is that we need to keep calm and not do what he wants. He probably wants us to be angry, so we might easier slip up somewhere.” You take you head out of your hands and look at him. Annoyingly, he is right. You sigh and get up.

“Well, before we can do much more we need some rest. I need a drink before heading home, you joining me?” you ask Will. He nods and says he just needs to use the bathroom before you leave for the bar. You go to get your stuff, and he follows you closely until you are out of his sight. Although he would never admit it, even if they caught him, it’s very enjoyable to see the law enforcement struggling to find the killer when he is sitting in the same room, right in front of them. He gets up, setting his course for the bathroom, already having a plan for his next murder.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
